1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top end stop of a linear slide fastener in which linear fastener element row formed of synthetic fiber mono-filaments are mounted on side edges of a fastener tape, the top end stop being formed at a top end portion of the fastener tape by processing the linear fastener elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 46-1148, in a linear slide fastener in which linear fastener element row formed from synthetic fiber mono-filaments are sewed on a side edge of a fastener tape or a bent side edge of a fastener tape bent into the form of a letter U, as shown in FIG. 10, an appropriate number of the linear fastener elements 105 located on the top end portion of the slide fastener 112 are fused by ultrasonic processing means or high frequency processing means under a pressure. Consequently, the fastener tape 112, the core thread 116, the sewing thread and the like are fused together integrally and expanded widely to both sides with respect to the coupling heads 119 and inverted portions 120 of connected other fastener elements so as to form a top end stop 101 of the linear slide fastener.
Because in the top end stop 101 of the linear slide fastener shown in FIG. 10 described above, a few linear fastener elements 105 located at the top end portion of the slide fastener are fused by ultrasonic processing or high frequency processing under a pressure, so that the fastener tape 112, the core thread 116, the sewing thread and the like are fused together integrally. Therefore, burrs are likely to occur on the surface of the top end stop and the top end stop itself is rigid providing a bad feeling to the skin. For example, when this is used at an overlapping section of clothes such as shirts and jackets, the top end stop makes contact with the neck, providing a feeling of discomfort. Further, there is a fear that such linear fastener elements may be difficult to sew on clothes or the like.
The present invention has been accomplished in views of the above-described problems and a primary object of the present invention is to provide a normal type or hidden type linear slide fastener which has a plasticity without becoming rigid and is free of any burr on its surface, thereby ensuring an excellent tactile feeling, this top end stop being capable of being produced at a low cost with simple manufacturing means.
In addition to the above-mentioned object, another object of the present invention is to provide a top end stop of a normal type or hidden type linear slide fastener in which right and left coupling heads in the top end stop formed by fusing the linear fastener elements with the fastener tape are in a non-coupling condition while end faces of the inverted portions make contact with an inside wall face of a flange in a slider so as to stop the slider from sliding.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a top end stop of a normal type or hidden type linear slide fastener in which right and left coupling heads in the top end stop formed by fusing the linear fastener elements with the fastener tape are in a non-coupling condition while the inverted portions make contact with the front end of a flange of a slider so as to stop the slider from sliding.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a top end stop of a normal type linear slide fastener in which coil-like fastener elements or zigzag-like fastener elements are employed as the fastener elements in a normal type slide fastener, the top end stop being produced easily with this fastener element.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a top end stop of a hidden type linear slide fastener in which coil-like fastener elements are used as the fastener elements in the hidden type slide fastener, the top end stop being produced easily with this fastener element.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a top end stop of a good quality normal type or hidden type linear slide fastener in which, when the top end stop is manufactured with the linear fastener elements, a core thread is passed through coil-like fastener elements or zigzag-like fastener elements, thereby preventing the linear fastener elements from escaping from the sewing threads at the time of processing.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a top end stop of a linear slide fastener which is formed using the linear fastener elements and can be fixed easily and securely on a fastener tape in case of both the normal type and hidden type linear slide fasteners, the top end stop being formed strictly and stably.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a top end stop of a linear slide fastener which is manufactured using upper and lower leg portions projecting to the side of the sewing threads in the coil-like fastener elements or the zigzag-like fastener elements, the top end stop being formed with a high strength.